Let Me Be Your Secret Sin
by ScarletsBloodyRose
Summary: It just started out with a bootlegged copy of the Zoldyck Family arc before the two friends are sucked into another world because SOMEONE made a wish. What are they to do? Well, Jazz will be the ignorant friend chasing after guys, while Tegan is the only knowledgeable one about the world they are in. Will she keep her sanity? Rated M for Jazz and Hisoka. Jazz/Hisoka Tegan/Killua


It was another day… Another boring, drawn out, day. So boring, in fact, that I decided to look up AMV's on YouTube. I chose one of my recent favorites involving Hisoka, from HUNTER x HUNTER, with the song _Strut_ by Adam Lambert. It amused me just how fitting the song was for the crazed magician. However, even that soon got old, so I pulled open my tumblr and followed back a few people who had interesting things, before switching my laptop off in favor of getting a large can of Monster and extra dark Lindor Chocolates that I kept stashed away in a large – and I mean LARGE – bag. They were basically my own version of Killua's Chocorobo-kun, and were just as addictive.

As I popped one into my mouth did the doorbell ring. "Dammit…" I swore, looking at the time. Sighing happily, I relaxed back into the couch. "Door's unlocked, Jazz!" I shouted, biting down on the heavenly sphere. "Mmm~" I moaned, curling myself around my bag of chocolates.

"Jeez, do I need to give you some privacy?" my blonde haired friend questioned, plopping herself down by my feet with a plate filled with cold pizza that I made last night.

"No. I'm good." I remarked, sitting up straight with my chocolate, throwing my iPod and phone into the bag carelessly, before taking a drink of my energy drink.

"So…"

"So?"

"Tegan, c'mon! What is it that you wanted to show me?" whined Jazz, glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes and turned on the TV and DVD player. "I got a bootlegged disk for Hunter x Hunter! It's just the first four episodes of the Zoldyck Family arc, where Gon and the gang go to Kukuroo Mountain which is located in the Dentora Region of the Republic of Padokia; basically our world's equivalent to North Africa, to rescue Killua. However, I just wanna show you how awesome it is, mainly when they show Mike!" I popped another dark chocolate into my mouth happily.

"Who the hell is 'Mike'?" she asked, frowning at me.

I sighed, shaking my head. "The largest guard dog you'll ever see that eats trespassers. Though that's besides the point. He's really cool, to be honest. I honestly would do anything to pet him…" now Jazz rolled her blue eyes at me, before kicking my calf so I can start playing the DVD. I pressed play and popped another chocolate into my mouth, occasionally smacking Jazz's hand away, as the opening credits started, showing the silhouettes of the Zoldyck family. Internally I giggled happily, seeing Alluka and Killua's silhouettes holding hands.

I want a sibling relationship like Killua and Alluka's… Better yet, I just want Alluka as my sibling. He, if we are going by biological gender, is just so sweet and lovable; more so than any of my siblings. "What the hell was that?!" shouted Jazz, just as Mike's paw-hand dropped the remains of the bounty hunters outside the Trespassers Gate.

Snickering, I smirked at her, my emerald eyes twinkling. "That would be Mike… getting rid of the pests." I calmly replied, as she looked at me as if I grew a second head. "And yes, I do want to pet him." I replied to her unspoken question.

"You are fucking crazy."

"And you just realized this now?"

She pursed her lips, frowning at me as she continued to watch. Zebro called out to Mike, making the large beast appear from the lining of the forest, making Jazz yelp at the sight of the guard dog. And with that, episode 22 came to a close. Without waiting, I played episode 23, wishing that I could go to Hunter x Hunter and meet everyone… _'Ah, the adventures we would have…'_

Nineteen minutes in did the screen start acting funny. "Are you serious?" we both complained loudly.

"I swear to fucking God this is Slenderman's work!" shouted an ever hysterical Jazzmin.

"Shut up Jazz." I slapped her upside the head as I glowered at the static-y screen, just staring at the 'snow' in irritation. "Stupid bootleg…" I muttered, acting like a spoiled brat. Shortly after, the TV made a horrible screeching sound, forcing Jazz and I to cover our ears to try and block out the loud noise as the screen crackled a bit. Emerald orbs widen as a face started appearing through the so-called snow, almost impossible to make out as it kept its grainy look. "Nanika…?" the screeching only got louder, to the point that it bypassed our hands, forcing shouts of pain out as the TV's 'snow' clouded our vision, making us black out completely.

* * *

The first to regain consciousness was Tegan, as she groggily sat up, her large bag filled with chocolate falling into her lap. "Jazz… What the FUCK did you do this time?!" she shouted, not noticing how her voice did not sound at all like it normally would. Said blonde only mumbled more in her sleep before rolling over, mumbling something about Laughing Jack and Jeff the Killer. "No more Creepypasta for you…" Tegan deadpanned, before taking in their surrounding.

Both girls laid sprawled out on the outskirts of a large city, and in the far distance Tegan could make out a very familiar looking building. Clambering to her feet, she patted herself down, and pulled out her glasses from the pocket of her black and red plaid shirt, before shoving the red frames on her face, only for everything to go fuzzy instead. _'The fuck?'_ she wondered, throwing the frames on top of her bag as a traveling merchant was going passed them. "Oi! Mister!" the female shouted, waving the person down.

The merchant gladly stopped as she jogged down from the hill, looking curious at what the small child would want. "What can I help you with?" he asked, wanting to be polite to the kid that looked to be swimming in their clothes.

"I'm just curious, you see, because my friend and I are sort of lost…" Tegan awkwardly laughed, fidgeting slightly. "Could you tell me if that large building is Heavens Arena?" she asked, pointing at said building.

The man nodded in confirmation, before eyeing Tegan's clothes with a critical eye. "Son, did you know that your clothes are three times too big for your young body?" he inquired, feeling pity creep into his heart at the pathetic sight.

Her emerald eyes widen as she stared down, pulling at the front of her Snow White's Poison Bite shirt, only to notice that she was swimming in all her layers. "I-It was the only thing I have…" she lied, her face becoming pink in embarrassment.

He sighed heavily through his nose, hoping he did not regret his decision later, as he skimmed through the goods he carried, looking for anything to fit the youth before him. Finding some clothes that should fit, along with a sturdy pair of tall black combat boots that had maroon laces. Holding the stack, he thrusted it into her arms. "Here. Its best to have clothes that fit if you think of going into the city." The merchant stated, before leaving Tegan on her own.

"We are _**so**_ fucked…"

* * *

**Sup? Deadly here~ I casually talked Pepper into doing a HUNTER x HUNTER fanfiction collab with our favorite twosome, Tegan and Jazz! If you are familiar with our Blue Exorcist fanfiction, then you'll understand a bit about the OC's that the others who haven't read it are not familiar about.**

**BTW, Tegan (and myself) are the only ones that know about HUNTER x HUNTER XD Jazz/Pepper are all blind about this, basically.**


End file.
